1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to orientation apparatuses, and particularly, to a workpiece orientation apparatus applied to an assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, belt-conveyor assembly lines are widely used in automated assembly manufacturing processes. Workpieces are placed on the conveyor belt of the assembly line and sent to assembly stations. At some of the assembly stations, the workpieces may need to be manually arranged in a predetermined orientation, which results in a waste of manpower that is costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.